Cursed
by MyChemicalKilljoy
Summary: When Bree runs away to a small town in the mountains, the last thing she expected was to meet a superhero who has to live with a curse of his own. But the Cult will do whatever it takes to get her back. And Mysterion will do whatever it takes to stop them. Kenny/OC . Mysterion/OC . Rated M for language, violence and possible later chapters.
1. Prologue

_'Sup guys! So this is my first fan-fiction on this site, so please be gentle haha! In this story, the rise of Cthulhu and the boys superhero game as kids never happened and I shifted it up so that the cult base is in Denver, not South Park. I did research on the Necronomicon and the Cult of Cthulhu, so not all of this is total jibberish haha. I don't own any of the characters mentioned except Bree and her family. So um.. yeah, enjoy!x_

**Prologue.**

'She's perfect. What is her name?' The cult leader, Jim McElroy, whispered.

Dan and Sophie Henderson smiled at each other, positively glowing with delight. 'Bree. Her name is Bree.' They handed their three month old baby over to their leader, tears of joy shining bright in their eyes. They were proud members of the Cult of Cthulhu and their daughter had been chosen to be blessed, just like the McCormick's son had been a couple of months ago. They had only been back a few times since then, always saying they were trying to sort themselves out, but everyone knew they couldn't resist the call of free beer, even though they were always drunk whenever they showed up anyway.

'Bree.' Their leader nodded in appreciation. 'We know exactly the blessing she will receive. It will help us all greatly in years to come. Thank you Sophie, Dan.'

'Anything for our Lord.' Dan grinned fiercely, clenching a fist over his heart. Next to him, his wife copied his movements and they both bowed at the same time out of respect.

'He will be ever so proud of you.' Jim bowed his head, acknowledging their display.

Sophie straightened and brushed away a stray tear. 'I must ask. What will she be able to achieve?'

Their leader looked down at baby Bree and gently stroked her soft blonde curls. 'I believe that it is referred to as the kiss of death. She is an angel sent by the Dark Lord himself. She will give you plenty to be proud of.'

'Oh, thank you.' The Hendersons gave a final bow and left the small decorated basment, leaving their newborn in the hands of their trusted leader.

Bree Anabelle Henderson. The beautiful little Angel of Death.


	2. Monster

I hated my life. I hated my parents. I hated what they had done to me. I hated that I was a monster. I hated that I was merely a puppet to them, a pawn in their sick little chess game.

They wanted me to be a part of some sort of ritual on my seventeenth, which was tomorrow. Something was happening in their cult and I apparently had to play the biggest part in stopping it. They hadn't told me anything other than the fact that it was something big and bad coming for us, something dangerous and unstopabble. The thing was, I wanted this thing to come and attack us all, just in the hope that it would kill me and put me out of my damn misery. I would've taken my own life, but there was two main factors that was stopping me. One being that I was a coward and the other was that I still had a small spark of hope that there was someone or something out there that could take this curse away from me.

'Hope you're all ready for tomorrow!' Mom poked her head into my room before they went to bed.

I faked a bright smile and nodded enthusiastically. 'I sure am.'

'That's my girl. Goodnight angel.' She blew me a kiss and I wanted to vomit. That was their idea of a joke, calling me angel and blowing me kisses. They were so sickeningly proud of my power that I was now convinced they needed some serious psychiatric help. God, they were screwed up.

I waited until I heard the landing lights go off and their door close before I pulled out a duffel bag from under my bed. I didn't plan on doing the stupid ritual and I didn't plan on sticking around these crazy bastards any longer. Who knows what they would do to me if I blew them off when they needed me the most. Gut instinct told me that it wouldn't be pretty and I would be lucky if I survived it.

I was heading to a town in the mountains called South Park to stay with my Auntie and Uncle for a while. They had totally disowned my parents not long after I was born, so I had never met them before in my life. Apparently Mom had phoned up Aunt Holly to tell her the "good news" of my "blessing" and that was when they just severed the ties, not wanting to be involved with them and their horrible religion any longer. However, I had phoned them a couple of months ago after I found out about the ritual, practically begging them to take me in. For never meeting me or even talking to me before, they were so sweet about it and agreed instantly.

After packing a few sets of clothes and underwear, my favourite pillow, my hair straightners, make-up and a couple of books, I fished out my wallet from a pair of shoes in the back of my wardrobe and checked the amount I had in there. I had enough to get me to South Park and enough left over to splash out on some new clothes and such when I got there. Perfect. I tucked it into the bottom of my bag and shoved it back under my bed.

My brain refused to shut off as I lay down and tried to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for many reasons and I was now fully prepared for it. The only thing that could go wrong now was being caught leaving or not being able to get out of the house on time. I eventually dozed off at about three, only to be woken by my Dad at seven. My stomach squeezed as I sat up and I took a deep breath. I could do this.

They greeted me with big smiles and a "Happy Birthday!" before serving up pancakes and syrup for breakfast. Okay, so I guess there were worse ways to start off a day. After I was fed, watered, showered and had opened up a couple of cards and presents, I went to get ready. One of my presents was from that fucked up cult leader, Jim. It was a floaty white dress that brushed to just below my knees. The note attached said that I had to wear it tonight for everything to be traditional and right. I'd never tried so hard to look happy ever.

So now I was sitting in front of my vanity mirror in the stupid dress putting in the new earrings my parents had bought. They were plain and simple diamante studs, but I liked them.

I studied my reflection long and hard when I was done, resisting the urge to spit at myself. My eyes were an unnaturally bright shade of green and my honey blonde hair waved to the bottom of my back. My skin always had a slight tan to it, even though both my parents were pale as sheets. I knew I was attractive, but it disgusted me because I knew it was all part of the curse. I touched my lips and tears stung at my eyes. The looks of angel and a kiss that killed anyone who was unlucky enough to be drawn in. I would never forget the first time.

He was cute and I remember loving the attention. I remember looking at myself in this very mirror and thinking how lucky I was to have been blessed with such good looks. He was sweet and I remember being nervous about my first date. He was fifteen, a year older than me and I remember the moonlight on his face as he had looked down at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes. I remember the way my heart had raced when he leaned in. I remember feeling the warmth, then the static. I thought it was normal. But it wasn't. I remember the way he had stumbled away from me. He was terrified. I remember the look in those eyes as he fell to the ground, dead. It had been haunting me for three years now.

I let a tear slide down my cheek as I silently mourned my victims. He hadn't been the last. I killed twice more before my parents told me what I was and what I could do. I was branded a freak by everybody at school and lost all my friends, apart from Melanie. They all said I was jinxed. If only they knew how close they were to the truth.

With a heavy sigh and a shake of my head, I began brushing my hair. I brushed and brushed until it was just a silky golden curtain, then checked the time. Four o' clock. Adrenaline spiked through my veins and I stood up slowly. My bus out of here was at half past. The ritual started at five. I pulled out my bag and threw in my brush.

While laying awake last night, I had realised that I would need to drop my bag out of my window and retrieve it when I left the house alone. I would have been busted instantly if I had just walked out of the door with it. So as quietly as I could, I opened the window and dropped it into the bush beneath my window. I heard a small crack as my straighteners and brush collided and prayed that nothing was broken.

I closed the window and padded softly downstairs, slipping on my black pumps when I got to the bottom. 'Mom? Dad?' I called. Mom's head appeared from the kitchen, a questioning look on her face. 'Is it okay if I go over to Melanie's before we leave? She wants to say happy brithday and stuff. And apparently there's something happening with her and her boyfriend, so she wants some advice on that.'

'Sure!' She smiled and brushed a strand of brown hair out of her green eyes. 'Be back by half four though, we can't be late.'

I took the opportunity. 'You know what Mel's like, though.' I faked a laugh. 'I could just meet you there?' Mom fully came round into the hall this time and I thought that it was all game over.

'Dan?' She shouted.

'What?' His voice floated down from the bathroom.

'Bree's away to Melanie's and she's wondering if she could just meet us at Jim's?' There was a long silence while he contemplated it, but he evenutally said it was okay. I was pretty confident that it was just because it was my birthday. If it had been any other time, it would've been a solid no.

'Thank you! See you guys soon!' I yelled back. I grabbed my black leather jacket and waved to Mom before skipping out the house, closing the door firmly behind me. I retrieved my bag and started running to the bus station. I got there with five minutes to spare, out of breath and aching all over. At least I wouldn't have to wait long.

Once I was on the bus, I sank into the seat and sighed. I fished out my iPod and popped in the earbuds. A hysterical giggle threatened to bubble up over my lips as Denver rolled away from me. By the time they realised I was gone, I would almost be in South Park, far out of their reach. I would have to be careful though. There were people from this town that travelled all this way for the meetings, so they would probably be on the look out for me here. Maybe I could just stay in the house and never leave once I got there.

I wanted so desperately to sleep, but I was too jittery. I had to keep reminding myself that I had left my phone in my room so they couldn't get a hold of me or even try and track it, so I was safe. I cranked up my music to guise my thoughts and just let the beat fill my head instead of all my worries and what if's.

By the time I saw the wooden welcome sign that simply read "South Park" I had successfully forgotten what I was running from. A huge grin split my face as I realised that I had done it. I had finally left. I was away from it all. I could start fresh here.

I hopped off at the first stop and shivered at the sudden cold. I zipped up my jacket and cursed this stupid dress. I could've stopped to change when I left the house, but I would've probably missed the bus if I had. The first thing I noticed was the snow. There was a lot of it, but at least the roads and pavements were clear.

I started to walk, trying to memorize the streets and the signs and the stores. This was the first time I had ever left Denver ever, so even somewhere as plain as South Park seemed exotic and amazing.

'Best birthday ever.' I whispered to myself as I walked past a basketball court. All I heard was raised voices and laughing. I looked over in curiosity, excited by the fact that I could make new friends without anything to tarnish my name. I smiled when I saw four boys, one with his bright orange parka pulled tight and the other one looking amused, like he had seen this all before. The other two were the ones arguing and shouting, throwing words at each other like "Jew" and "Fat ass". The amused looking one's head turned towards me and he smiled, holding up a hand in a greeting. I offered him a small wave before carrying on my merry way. If I decided to go to the high school here, I would probably see them again to introduce myself properly.

When I got to what I assumed was the town square, I stopped and took out the post-it note with my Aunt's address scrawled onto it. I scratched my cheek and looked around, not entirely sure where to go from here. Just as I thought about turning back to go and ask one of those guys where to go, someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped, heart stopping. Maybe my nerves weren't totally calmed yet. It was only a teenage girl, about my age I think.

'Sorry, you scared me.' I put a hand over my heart as if that would stop it from racing.

'My bad!' The girl giggled. 'I'm Wendy. You look kind of lost. Are you new here?' Her jet black hair spilled out from underneath her pink beanie and her cheeks were rosy from the chill in the air. By the way she held herself though, it didn't seem to bother her. I suppose you must get used to it living here.

'Yeah, actually.' I admitted sheepishly, showing her the piece of paper.

'Oh! That's just round the corner from mine! That's lucky.' Her eyebrows shot up and she laughed. Without warning, she linked her arm with mine. 'I was meant to be meeting my boyfriend, but he's with his friends, so I don't think he'll mind if I'm a bit late.' She started pulling me along and I tried to keep up with her pace, which wasn't easy when you had a big bag over your shoulder.

'I'm Bree, by the way.' I blurted randomly, wanting to break the silence before it turned awkward.

Wendy smiled. 'Hi, Bree. So what brings you to South Park? We don't get many newcomers.'

'I'm here to live with my Aunt Holly and Uncle Phil. I had a bit of an argument with my parents, so here I am!'

'Ooh, I know Phil and Holly! And that sucks about your parents. You should like it here, anyway, everybody's really nice. Are you gonna be starting at school or are you just here for like, a little break?'

'I'll probably start at school.'

'Awesome! Well you can definitely sit with me and my friends at lunch and hopefully we have some classes together! The guys here are really cute as well, but I got the best one, Stan, so stay away from him. You might like Kyle or Kenny. They're not bad, but Kyle's Jewish and Kenny's poor. There is Craig and Clyde...' I let her ramble on about the guys, then about all the girls, all the teachers and the classes, content with taking it all in silently. The only proper friend I had was Melanie because nobody wanted to know me after my... dates. Melanie was the only one who really stood by me through it all. I would miss her, but I had the feeling that Wendy wasn't going to give me time to dwell on what I had left behind.

We stopped suddenly and she opened her arms in front of what must have been my destination. 'Here you go! Hey, wanna hang out later? It would be good to meet everyone before school.'

I gulped. 'Everyone?'

She laughed and shook her head. 'Not _everyone_. Just like Bebe, Red, Stan, Kyle and Kenny? Maybe Cartman if you're unlucky. Oh! Maybe Butters as well. He's so lovely.'

I sighed and gave a weak half smile. I was away to politely decline but then I realised it might be safer for me to not be where the cult would expect me to be.

'Okay, whatever. I don't have a cellphone by the way.'

'That's fine!' She waved it off. 'I'll just come round for you. I'll give you time to settle in and stuff first though, don't worry. See you later!' She waved and walked off. I stared after her for a moment, still not entirely sure of what had just all happened. How anybody could keep up with that little whirlwind was beyond me.

I readjusted my bag and took a deep breath before walking up the path to meet my new family. I knocked nervously on the door and wiped my hands on my jeans. Shit, I was so nervous.

A woman answered the door while cleaning her hands with a dishtowel. She was small and dainty like me and my mom and she had the same wide green eyes. Her hair was short and light brown and she looked rather flushed and dishevelled. Judging by her apron, I had interrupted her cooking.

'Aunt Holly?' I whispered.

'Bree?' The towel dropped from her hands and she stepped onto the porch to look at me properly. She took my face in her hands so she could have a good look of my face before yanking me against her in a tight hug. 'You have no idea how long I've been wanting to meet you, sweetheart.' I felt her body shake with sobs and I let my own spill as I squeezed her even tighter. I forgot about what led me here and I forgot about the monster inside of me, because in that moment, I felt safe and loved.

Nothing could hurt me here.


	3. Smoking Buddy

I was sat at the kitchen table across from Aunt Holly and Uncle Phil, fingers wrapped round a mug of the best hot chocolate I had ever tasted. We had gotten the emotional introductions and catch-up's over and done with as quickly as possible, ready to get into the deeper, more serious stuff.

'How much do you know about what I am?' I was desperate to hear from someone else about what had been done to me. Someone who wasn't screwed up in the head.

'Your mother told me everything.' Aunt Holly's voice was cold and her expression was one of pure disgust. 'You're what they dubbed an angel of death. You're not the first and you probably won't be the last.' My ears perked up at the mention of others like me and I had a sudden desire to meet them and find out how they coped with it. Maybe I would do a bit of research when I was settled and alone. 'When it was on the news about those three boys in Denver dying, we knew instantly what had happened.'

'I didn't mean to kill any of them.' I frowned at the little marshmallows in my mug. 'I thought there might've just been something wrong with the guys I dated because my parents didn't tell me what I was until I was sixteen.'

'They should've told you the minute you figured out what a boy was.' Uncle Phil scoffed, rolling his stormy grey eyes. 'Bree, you're special, but that isn't always a good thing.'

'Believe me, I know!' I sighed, exasperated. 'I just want to be normal. Do you know if there's a way to get rid of this?' They both looked at each other and they didn't even have to say anything for me to get my answer. 'So.. I still have to figure it out alone.'

'Not here.' Aunt Holly reached over and took one of my hands, excitement flaring in her features. 'There's a boy. A superhero. According to the news reports, he's immortal. Nobody's ever spoken to him long enough to find out for sure, though, so it could just be a fabrication to make everybody more interested in him.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'A superhero? Are you kidding?'

'No. He's a real teenage boy that's taken it upon himself to keep this town safe.'

A laugh burst from my lips and I rubbed my head, scrunching my eyes closed. 'So does he have like, a cape and stuff? You do realise how ridiculous this sounds, right?'

Aunt Holly shrugged. 'It's brave. Especially with the crazy stuff that happens round here from time to time. And if it's true about his immortality, then he might just be what you need right now. You really might not have to go through this alone. Besides, it's not any more ridiculous than a girl who can kill with a kiss.' I sniffed and looked away from them, concentrating on my hot chocolate.

When it was done, I went and washed my mug in the sink, trying my hardest to be polite and show them that they didn't do the wrong thing by taking me in. Over my shoulder, I said, 'Superheroes and powers aside, I just want to thank you guys for doing this. You've never even met me and after what my parents did...'

'Sweetie, it's our pleasure. You didn't have a choice in it! We knew you weren't like them because you actually called us to get away from them. You're a smart girl.' Aunt Holly grinned.

My bottom lip quivered and I tried to smile back. 'But what if I've just put you both in danger?'

Uncle Phil's laugh boomed round the kitchen. 'Bree, even if what they did to you was wrong, they've given you a brilliant defence mechanism and a fantastic attack move. With you here and Mysterion on the streets, South Park is as safe as it could be. We'll be fine and so will you.'

'His name's Mysterion?' I giggled, trying to cover up the fact that I was stupid enough to not think of my curse like that. They both just shrugged in a "what can you do?" kind of gesture. I leaned against the counter and really looked at them, trying to imagine what my life would have been like if they had been involved from day one. Phil was really tall and pretty sturdy looking. He had a sleeve tattoo on his left arm and a crudely done buzz-cut. I think he was a security guard somewhere, so it made sense. He was such a huge contrast to Holly, who was so prim and doll-like.

'Is it okay if I go out later?' I asked, not sure what else to say anymore.

'What do you mean?'

'When I got off the bus, I met this girl called Wendy and she asked if I wanted to go out and meet her friends and stuff.'

'Oh! The Testaburger girl!' Aunt Holly clicked her fingers. 'They're such a lovely bunch of kids. Sure, go out and enjoy yourself.'

'We'll talk about school and what-not tomorrow, okay?' Uncle Phil stood up and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug then ruffled my hair. 'I'm really glad you're here, kiddo.'

'Well I'm glad to be here.' I sorted my hair and straighened out my dress. 'Is it okay if I go have a shower and change?'

'Stop asking!' Aunt Holly laughed. 'This is your home now too. Get yourself comfortable.' I smiled and ran up the stairs two at a time to where I had dumped my bag earlier. My room was pretty decent sized and the window opened up onto the porch roof so I could go out star-gazing on clear nights. The walls were painted cream and were completely bare which gave me free reign over how to decorate with posters, photos and drawings. There was quite a new looking TV and a full length mirror in both corners and a neat little desk next to the double bed. It was just perfect. And to top it all off, I even had a window seat, which made me way happier than it should've.

I flopped onto the bed and let my head spin with the events of the day so far. I couldn't believe it was just this morning that I was back in my old room in Denver and talking to my bastard parents. It seemed like days and days had passed, but this one wasn't even over yet.

I decided to shower first, but only a quick refreshing one so that I wasn't late for Wendy coming over. I teased my hair into a braid and threw on a pair of jeans and my faded, but precious _Meatloaf _hoody. I had just finished applying some mascara when the doorbell pinged. Suddenly, I was really nervous again. Yeah, I wanted to make new friends and this was an amazing opportunity for it, but what if they didn't like me? Wendy even said they never get any new people here.

'Bree!' Uncle Phil yelled up the stairs. I exhaled long and slow and triple-checked my appearance in the full length mirror in the corner. I shoved on my furry boots and ventured downstairs. Wendy was standing at the front door with a huge grin on her face. Was it even legal for someone to be this friendly? Behind her was a curly-haired blonde girl who seemed more curious than anything.

'Hi!' Wendy waved. 'This is Bebe. She's cool. You ready?' I nodded and smiled. I could be whoever I wanted to be here, and I wasn't opting for the shy girl who never spoke to anyone.

'No later than twelve. Have a good time.' Uncle Phil gave me a wink and a little nod.

'I will. Bye.' I stepped out and closed the door behind me. There was an odd sort of silence as we started walking and I immediately wished I had stayed at home. It would be easy for me to come across as really friendly and normal, but only if they helped me along a bit here.

'So um, is this it?' I asked awkwardly.

'Of course not! We're meeting the guys at Harbucks!' Wendy proclaimed in her tinkly voice. I nodded and smiled and from my peripherial vision, I caught Bebe staring at me. She blushed when I turned to look at her, embarrassed that I'd caught her watching me so intently.

'Sorry, it's just that you're really pretty and I can't understand why you would come to South Park of all places.' She admitted.

'It's okay.' I laughed lightly and prayed that she wasn't one of these girls that would hate me because of how I looked in the long run. 'It's only because I have family here.'

'See, now that makes sense. So when are you starting at school?'

'No idea. We're gonna talk about it tomorrow I think.'

'Awesome. By the way, is that your natural hair color?' And so it went until we got to the coffee shop. Question after question. This was exactly what I needed. I couldn't remember the last time anybody had wanted anything to do with me, so I embraced this all with open arms.

We arrived at the coffee shop and I was actually feeling pretty good about myself. Bebe and Wendy were so different to every other girl I had ever encountered. They were intelligent, kind and head-strong, but the small quips they made suggested that they were still heavily into shoes, boys and clothes.

We entered the building and Bebe raised her hand towards the blonde kid behind the counter, who looked unbelievably wired on something. 'Hey, Tweek!'

'H-hey Bebe, gah!' He twitched violently and I smiled at him reassuringly. He just hunched further over in his seat and bit at his thumb, trying to control his random spasms.

'Hi guys!' Wendy trilled as we reached the only occupied booth in the shop. I managed to get the seat right at the edge so I didn't have to squash up like the rest of them. 'Where's Red and Butters?'

'Who's she?' Someone asked in a malicious tone. My gaze darted round to find the owner of the voice and settled on the fat one that was staring at me with narrowed eyes. Recognition suddenly dawned on me and I almost smiled. These were the four I saw at the basketball court earlier! It made sense that there was arguing going on if this guy was with them. As much as I wanted to just cower away from the confrontation, I wasn't going to let him think he could walk all over me.

'_She_ has a name. I'm Bree and I'm new here. Is that quite alright with you?' I snapped, feeling a small sense of satisfaction when they all laughed and he just grumbled to himself.

'Yeah, we saw her earlier.' The one that had waved at me grinned. 'Hi, Bree. I'm Stan.' He shook my hand and I didn't miss Wendy's scowl at the contact. So this was the boyfriend she had told me to stay away from. I can see why she would get jealous though, he was gorgeous with eyes the colour of sapphire and raven black hair that brushed down past his eyebrows.

'I'm Kyle. Don't mind Cartman. He's just a dick.' The one with the green ushanka shook my hand next. I could see his red hair curling out from under his hat and I smiled slightly. His eyes were green like mine, and they stood out more because he was so pale and freckly. It was cute.

'And last but not least... I'm Kenny.' The one in the orange parka pulled down his hood and winked when I shook his hand next. I blushed furiously, looking away. He was beautiful. His hair was messy from being under his hood and a dirty blonde color that swept across his amazing eyes. They were so blue.. So amazingly blue. Wendy was right about the guys here being attractive.

'Stop hitting on the new girl Kenny.' The fat one said in a whiny voice. He looked back over at me and rolled his brown eyes. 'I'm Cartman.' Unlike the rest, he didn't shake my hand, either because we got off to a bad start or because he was, in the words of Kyle, "just a dick".

'Nice to meet you all.' I said brightly, thinking I was doing a pretty good job with my first impression.

'Oh, by the way Wendy, Red and Butters had to go home. Butters is in trouble for something again and Red remembered she had homework due in for tomorrow.' Stan told his girlfriend. She nodded and whipped out her phone, tapping out a text in record time, presumably to the people that were meant to be here.

I didn't have to say much after that as they started talking about school and Stan's football matches and general town gossip that I didn't have a single clue about. Like I was earlier, I was happy to just listen and take it all in. There was short pointless arguments one minute and laughter the next while insults and compliments flew round the table, sometimes in the same sentence. It seemed like they had a really good balance going on and I could tell that I was going to enjoy myself here.

After what felt like hours, Kenny started pushing at Stan and Kyle. 'Budge over a second.'

'Why?' They complained.

'Because I want a cigarette, that's why.' His eyes flashed to mine and I kind of jumped by the intensity of them. I could see myself getting lost in them every single time I saw him, to be honest. 'Do you smoke?'

I nodded. I had started after my third murder. It had all just gotten too much for me and I thought that smoking would help kill the monster in me, which it hadn't. It relieved most of my stress and guilt though, so for that I was thankful. Melanie's older brother used to buy for me, but I had run out a couple of days ago. I didn't think there was any point in asking him for another pack since I was leaving. For a fleeting moment, I felt a stab of guilt as I thought about them, wishing I had told them I was heading off for a while.

Kenny threw a cigarette at me that snapped me out of my cloud of thoughts and I caught it clumsily, glad now that I had chosen the outside of the booth to sit on. We stood just outside the shop and Kenny kindly lit mine for me seeing as I didn't think to take a lighter.

'So what brings you here, Bree?' He asked, blowing a few smoke rings.

'I had a big fight with my parents and came to live with relatives.' I tried to copy him and failed miserably, pouting to myself.

'Ah, right.' He eyed me up and down. 'It's going to be a nice change having you around. You don't look like you'll be anything like the rest of the girls here.'

'What do you mean?' I instantly got defensive, feeling the monster inside of me bristle.

'You're not a slut.' He grinned and I tried not to swoon. That smile! 'And just before you get a bad impression of me, I'm not as big of a pervert as they'll all make me out to be.'

'So I'm not a slut and you're not a pervert. I'm glad we cleared that up.'

'As am I.' He blew some more smoke rings and I huffed, asking how he did it. For the next couple of minutes, he tried to teach me how to do cool smoking tricks, even though I was terrible and did them wrong every time.

'You'll learn.' He took two more draws and stubbed it out against the brick wall. 'How are you feeling about those lot so far anyway? Settling in okay?'

I glanced back in through the glass to see Kyle smack Cartman round the head for something and thought for a second. 'Meh... I suppose. I didn't think I would be meeting the entire gang on my first day though.'

'Oh, this isn't the whole gang!' He chuckled and flipped up his hood to block out the chilly air while he waited for me to finish. 'This is only about half, but we're probably the worst lot. Wendy sure did throw you in at the deep end.'

'No kidding.' I raised my eyebrows and threw the cigarette butt on the ground, scraping it with my boot to put it out properly. 'Thanks for that, by the way. I needed it.'

'Anytime!' He opened the door for me and as I rubbed my hands together to warm them up a bit, he slipped in behind me and slung an arm round my shoulder in a friendly manner. 'I need a smoking buddy anyway. I don't like smoking with the goths... They scare me.' I laughed lightly and couldn't help but lean into him a bit, enjoying the contact. 'Just stick with me and you'll be okay, anyway. I'll look after you, don't worry.' I looked up at him and he was grinning down at me playfully. It was contagious and I couldn't help but grin back.

I think that if Kenny stuck to that, starting a new life in this town wouldn't be so hard after all.


	4. Mysterion

I got in at about half eleven on a complete high. Once everybody stopped talking about school, I found myself talking more and really hitting it off with the guys, but I had Kenny to thank for that. He was so lovely, but I knew where my thoughts would be heading soon and it depressed me. A beautiful, funny, sweet guy and I had to try and keep my distance. Just my luck.

Aunt Holly was still up when I got home and we had a brief talk about how my night went before I went to brood alone in my room, annoyed that I couldn't have just had a normal life as a normal girl. I changed into my favourite over sized shirt I always wore to bed and curled up on the window seat with a blanket, wanting to look out at the stars and think for a bit.

I let myself wonder about what had happened after I left. How did they react when I never showed up? Were they worried? Were they angry? What were they doing right now? Had they gone to the police? I sat up at that thought. If they had actually gone to the police, there would be a big search and I might even end up in the papers. What if I made the news? It would ruin any chance of a fresh start I had here.

'Well, fuck.' I breathed, leaning my head back against the wall. Out of nowhere, a figure thumped down onto the porch roof, just outside the window. I clapped a hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming the house down and tumbled out of my seat. I stared at the figure until my heart had stopped racing. I think it was a he. He had on a mask that covered half his face and a hooded cloak so all I could see was his mouth and a bit of his nose. He suit was tight and showed off his toned and rather muscular figure perfectly. There was a bright neon green "M" emblazoned on his chest and an almost comical green question mark attached to the head of his hood on a spring. I think I had just found South Park's infamous superhero.

Warily, I opened my window and he climbed in gracefully, hardly making a sound.

'To what do I owe the pleasure?' I picked up my blanket and wrapped it round myself, eyeing him suspiciously. To my knowledge of superhero's from the TV and movies, they didn't make a habit of taking time out of protecting their city to speak to people.

'My name's Mysterion.' His voice was deep, gravelly and so obviously put on. Very Batman style. 'I heard there was a new girl in town. I wanted to check it out just in case.'

I laughed quietly so not to attract Holly or Phil's attention. 'In case I was some sort of psychopath? Is that it? Well, I can assure you that I'm just a... a girl.' I was away to say normal, but that was too big of a stretch. 'Do you do this with everyone new? Just like, scare the shit out of them and then come into their rooms to make sure they're not crazy?'

'There's never anyone new, that's the thing. There's something... _wrong_ about you.' He snapped. I blinked, taken aback by his attitude. Then I recovered myself and glowered, feeling the monster in me stirring.

'Don't think you can come into my room and get sassy with me.' I huffed. He started, startled now by _my_ attitude. It made me kind of smile and I crossed my arms proudly.

'What's your name?' He asked, visibly relaxing now that the ice was broken and boundaries were set.

'Bree.' I sat back down on my seat. 'There's no point in asking your name, so can I ask you something else instead?'

'Depends.'

'Are you really immortal?' I bit my lip, anxious. Going by my conversation with Aunt Holly earlier, Mysterion didn't do house calls and he rarely stuck around for a chat. For a split second, I felt special and slightly honoured, but wary. He had said there was something wrong about me. What did he see that nobody else did?

'Why are you asking?' His eyes were guarded. Such pretty blue eyes that seemed to ring bells, though I pushed that to the back of my mind. There was more important things that needed to be discussed.

I ran a hand through my hair and thought about just gushing it all out. But first, I thought I should catch his interest first so he would know that I wasn't going to go running to the media straight after our talk.

'Because I have a power myself and I was told you could help me.' I held my breath as I waited for his reply. I hadn't realised how much I needed to meet him until now. I really didn't want to feel alone anymore. To know there was someone here in this town that was the same as me would be amazing.

He cocked his head, making the question mark sway. 'Yes I am. It's not just a story.'

My breath rushed out of me and I grinned. A huge genuine grin that felt foreign on my lips. I scooched over and offered him a seat next to me. He sat down soundlessly, looking as wary as I felt. 'Were you born with it?' I asked, trying to sound as friendly as I could.

'Yes. I die, but I wake up again after the wound heals itself. I feel death, over and over, but I always wake up after it and nobody remembers, ever.'

'They don't remember you dying?' Shock jolted through me.

'Nope. I'm glad for it in a weird way, though. For years I thought it was because they didn't give a shit, but then I realised it was for the better because how would I be able to explain coming from the dead without sounding insane?' He smirked, but then turned serious when he glanced down at his hands. 'And you?'

I was too in awe to form a sentence at first. I could only stare at him, drinking it in. A fuzzy feeling spread through my body knowing that I wasn't the only one who found it hard living with such a horrible curse. I was finally speaking to someone just like me, even if it was this crazy teenage boy in a superhero costume.

'Bree?' He probed gently.

'Sorry.' I shook myself out of my daze. 'I.. it's a bit more, um, deadly than yours.' Oh God, what was I getting myself into here? I was pretty much away to admit to murder. If he was a superhero, wasn't it his job to stop people like me? Turn me into the police?

'I figured as much. I knew there was something different... Something dark. I won't judge you, though, really.'

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth in them. I wrapped my blanket further round myself and gritted my teeth. 'I have the kiss of death. If I kiss someone, they drop down dead on the spot and there's absolutely nothing I can do to stop it.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes.' I blew out a breath. 'I've killed people, and I didn't even realise I was doing it. My parents never bothered to tell me about it.'

'Your parents knew?'

'Yeah. They're a part of the cult of.. Cthulhu or something? They thought they were _blessing_ me. Assholes.' Mysterion suddenly reached over and grabbed my shoulders. His eyes were wide and fear sparked in my stomach.

'Bree. My parents were part of that cult. That's how I got my powers too.'

My jaw dropped, fear melting away to a disturbing sense of unease. This couldn't be good. 'No way.'

'This can't be a coincidence.' He stood up and tapped at his chin. 'I didn't find out until a few years back. I thought it was just me they'd done this too... Oh, Bree, I'm sorry.' He started pacing and I put my head in my hands, feeling like it would fall off if I didn't. Too much was happening today for me to keep up with.

'Don't apologise. It's not your fault.'

'It is. I've been wanting to take them out for months... Maybe if I'd done it sooner...' He trailed off and carried on muttering to himself under his breath. The cogs in my brain whirred on over time and something snapped into place. I looked up slowly and watched him pace.

_Something's coming for us, Bree. It's dangerous... Unstoppable. We need your help or it'll kill us all..._

'Oh my God.' I choked out, standing up with him, clutching my blanket to my chest like it was my life line.

'What?'

'They were wanting me to do a ritual to stop you.' I rubbed my face hard. 'That's why I ran away. I was scared.'

'They what?' He growled, stooping slightly to my level so he could look at me properly. It was almost intimidating to an extent.

'They said that something was coming for them and they needed me to help stop it. I'm only assuming they meant you, now.' I felt like someone had just punched me square in the gut. He was right; this wasn't a coincidence.

'Okay. Okay.' He drew in a deep breath and carried on with his pacing. 'We have the advantage here, right? I mean, both of us are pretty dangerous in our own right. They won't try anything yet, not since... Not since they've just lost their biggest weapon.' He looked at me and suddenly grinned. 'You have no idea how badly you've screwed them over!' He laughed and hugged me suddenly. I gasped and hugged him back, dizzy with everything that was going on.

'I have to go.' He pulled away and kept a hold of my shoulders, radiating excitement. 'But you'll see me again. I promise.' He kissed my forehead and gave one more disbelieving shake of his head before exiting back out of my window. I plopped down onto the floor and gave one small laugh to nobody in particular. What had I landed myself into by coming here?

Mysterion was in my room. Mysterion was immortal, cursed by the same people that cursed me. We were both in danger, but Mysterion was really fucking happy about it. Mysterion was an absolute asshole for leaving me hanging like that.

But he was my only hope.


End file.
